


An Angel, a Demon, and a Werewolf Walk Into an Alleyway

by Catheeso



Series: short drabbles [2]
Category: CJMind
Genre: Carter almost gets pulverized but thats his fault, Carter calls the werewolf a furry so :/, Carters a little shit, Demon, Gen, Made for a friend, Werewolves, angel - Freeform, they’re friends - Freeform, we’re all just having a buddy ol’ time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catheeso/pseuds/Catheeso
Summary: Carter and Lara on the hunt for a werewolf. Carter’s a little shit and Lara’s wearing perfume.
Relationships: None
Series: short drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557904





	An Angel, a Demon, and a Werewolf Walk Into an Alleyway

Full moon out tonight, not that it mattered. They were stalking a pureblood. The only downside besides potentially more werewolves was the fact that there might be more fucking werewolves. 

Lara had told him not to worry but sometimes Carter thinks there's something wrong with her head considering that's Carter’s whole personality.

“Stick to the plan,” Lara had told him, her brow creasing in the slightest hint of worry. 

Yeah, Carter scoffed, the plan that we had only come up with after hours at the library having never fought a pureblood before. It sounds like a great idea.

~~~

“Don’t werewolves only come out during the full moon?” The demon had asked as they read every book they could get their hands on. “Shouldn’t furry here be in his kennel?”

The angel who sat next to him simply raised an eyebrow, peering over the book she had her face stuffed in, before looking back down at the words. Sometimes Carter imagined that he was in the Hunger Games and Lara was that one chick who had her tongue cut off. It wouldn’t be too far off from the truth considering how often the angel didn’t answer any of his questions.

“Purebloods don’t have to. They can hunt whenever they want.” Oh, so she finally talks. Carter was beginning to doubt that she even had a mouth behind that book.

The demon poked around at the book he was reading, not interested. He loved reading, but spending hours at the library when he could be terrorizing children left a sour taste in his mouth. He wasn’t sure that he would even be able to look at a book without tasting lemon after this.

Lara slammed the book down and started rubbing her temples tiredly.

“Something wrong?” Carter asked, leaning over the table.

“Fine.”

“You look like you’re about to explode.”

Lara didn’t reply at that, pinching the bridge of her nose. She looked just about ready to kill Carter, but it wasn’t like that was anything new. Lara was an angel and Carter was a demon. Carter did stupid stuff and Lara cleaned it up and also made sure he didn’t eat anybody. Carter had never eaten anybody and didn’t plan to but you never know when you’re gonna get the desire.

“I can read your thoughts,” Lara said simply, sounding vaguely apologetic.

Oof, yeah that would give anyone a headache. He couldn’t speak from personal experience but from what Lara had told him in the past, reading his thoughts was like trying to see with the wrong prescription glasses on and also you’re in a fast-moving vehicle.

“Sorry ‘bout that. Anyways, silver does the trick?” Carter apologized.

“Yep.”

“Great! Now, all we have to do is find the nest!”

Lara banged her head on the table with a groan.

~~~

The blade felt comfortable in his hand. Sure, it had belonged to an angel a long time ago, but now it was in his hands and he’d been using it for years and years. Lara had taught him all the cool tricks to use and all the uncool tricks that angels would use to try and murder you. Thanks a lot for that, guys.

The night was colder than it should be, at least in Carter’s opinion. Mid May should not feel like early March, but here we are. 

He crept between the buildings and alleyways, watching the now human person stop and sniff the air. She got Lara’s scent.

~~~

“This is a stupid idea.”

Lara raised an eyebrow, “you wanna take my place?”

Carter wrinkled his nose. Lara was currently putting on heavy perfume that the human women went parading around the city in. Some of the girl victims had also been wearing perfume. Not only did it stink worse than a skunk, but it had cost them a pretty penny.

“Yeah, I’ll pass. Have fun being the dog’s new chew toy.”

Lara rolled her eyes fondly at the joke before continuing to spray the dumb perfume. Both of them flinched slightly as Lara sprayed a bit too much. 

Carter choked on the smell, “I think that’s enough.”

~~~

Normal skin horridly melted into fur as unnatural growling echoed through the alleyway. Well, at least they knew that the perfume masked an angel’s scent.

Carter gripped his blade tighter.

The werewolf whipped it’s head around, looking wildly around.

Carter shuffled closer, careful not to startle it. 

The werewolf growled and snapped its head towards the wall Carter was hiding behind.

Carter fidgeted. Where was Lara?!

The werewolf crept towards his hiding place on all fours, the shadow from the lamppost looking unnatural and twisted. Carter had already whipped his body behind the wall, trying to keep his breaths even.

Something told him that the werewolf hadn’t found Lara’s scent.

Something told him that Lara hadn’t gotten here yet.

And now, Carter was bait.

~~~

“Okay, we trail it, you go south at crossroads and I follow it, you wait ten minutes then go closer, I come from behind my hiding place and stab it and kill it because I’m really cool,” Carter summarized, his tail itching excitedly.

“Something like that.” Lara snorted, gnawing on a french fry.

“So you admit it!”

“Admit what?”

“That I’m super cool!”

“I never said that.”

“Oh come on!” Carter whined, twirling his own french fry in a puddle of ketchup. He didn’t even like ketchup. “You think I’m dumb.”

They both sat in silence.

Lara cleared her throat, “If you think I’m gonna argue with you, we’re gonna be here a while.”

“Lara!!”

~~~

His heart pounded. He thought about ditching the plan, climbing up on the dumpsters and trying to get a vantage point, but he quickly shook his head.

Lara’s plans always worked. They both trusted each other. He trusted her. Her plans always worked. 

He had to keep repeating that to himself as the werewolf crept closer and closer until he could practically feel its hot breath from around the corner.

“Carter!”

The creature from Hell (is that relevant? He’s from Hell, isn’t he?) pounced, trying to tackle the demon with it. 

Carter sharply swerved right, his blade striking the werewolf’s flank. 

It howled in pain before turning to jump again when another person entered the battle. Lara quickly stabbed it in the stomach.

“So, this thing missed my scent by a mile,” Lara panted, eyeing the werewolf wearily as it staggered backward.

“Yeah. Apparently, the perfume was too much so it automatically sought out me, a demon.” Carter shook his head. “I don’t know what the damn thing was thinkin’.”

Lara’s eyes flickered towards him, “you okay?”

“Besides me almost having a heart attack, no yeah I’m fine.”

The werewolf crouched down, trying to decide which of the two Inhumans was a better target. 

It jumped at both of them, but Lara ducked under the furious claws and scored her blade right through its stomach while Carter got a lucky hit around the neck.

It stumbled, whimpered, and then collapsed, the dirty and matted grey fur turning back into human skin. It turned back into a human girl.

“Do you ever feel bad about this?” Carter’s throat felt dry. He knows he should be numb by now. Plus the whole demon part.

“We put her out of her misery.” Lara nodded, putting a hand on Carter’s shoulder.

It looked like a regular mugging. New York City was a dangerous place and people knew that muggings weren’t uncommon. 

Both the angel and the demon left the body of a once human bleeding in an alleyway.

Carter could see Lara’s jaw clench as they walked further away. Carter could understand what she was thinking about.

Angels were supposed to be protectors of men. Letting these monsters kill innocent people was them failing at their job. Lara disobeyed her superiors when she formed a friendship with a human all those years ago. The human soon turned into a demon but their friendship lasted. If anything, it strengthened.

Lara and Carter might’ve been only one angel and one demon, but they were fixing the messes that Heaven and Hell had made, one life and one monster at a time.


End file.
